Dancing with Devils
by MindKore
Summary: Post-anime. WOD crossover. A young hengeyokai plays hero and suddenly finds herself under the employ of Hellsing. Of course, they haven’t told her about it yet.
1. Legal Junk and Info

Dancing with Devils

Legal Junk

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, only Kohta Hirano does. Nor do I own the World of Darkness or Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East, White Wolf Gaming has got that one down. I only own my character.

Rating: R

Warning: This ficcy will be composed with very dark humor, if any at all. Violence, gore, and language make up the rest of the rating. There is a slight difference in this WOD; vampires, shapeshifters, Fomori, banes, and what'll have you are in smaller proportions than in the true World of Darkness. Pre-End of the World and the Time of Thin Blood for all those curious. Oh, and not all werecreatures or vampires belong to their respective tribes or clans.

Summary: Post-anime. WOD crossover. A young hengeyokai plays hero and suddenly finds herself under the employ of Hellsing. Of course, they haven't told her about it yet.

Notes: Sunlight is non-fatal to true vampires like Alucard or Seras; their vampiric powers are drained and they are left with only their supernatural physical abilities. All vampires are simply sluggish during daylight hours. FREAK vampires are another question though. Oh, and in order to be turned, a vampire must drain the prospective vampire to the point of death and give them their own vampiric blood in return. The non-virgin rule still stands unless the vampire is of the same sex as the vampire-to-be. Make sense?

In this, Kitsune do regenerate but not as fast as their lupine or feline brethren. Think maybe about twice or three times the speed a healthy human regenerates, unlike their cousins who regenerate at like ten times the rate of a human. They are not like Anderson though; they can be killed with shots to head and other shots that would normally kill a human. Silver is toxic. However, Kitsune in their breed form can handle silver without problems but, while in their breed form, Kitsune regenerate at a normal human rate.

Since Kitsune are the youngest of the Changing Breeds, they did not participate in the Impergium so their Koto (Crinos, werefox) form doesn't invoke the Delirium. It makes them wary about assuming other forms around humans. Oh, and either Gaia or Luna blessed them so that should a vampire ever try to turn them, they go up in a pillar of flame. This is paraphrased right out of the Hengeyokai book.

**Five forms of the Kitsune:**

**Hitogata** – Homid; human form, indistinguishable from any other human

**Sambuhenge** – Glabro; Still human but the manifest some traits of the fox, very goofy looking and so is rarely used; body mass remains about the same but ears point upwards, eyes become thin and slanted, the nose lengthens, whiskers sprout; naturally sports a "retractable" fox tail

**Koto** – Crinos; Half-man, half-fox; since they were not made for combat, this form is commonly assumed in the Courts or for the extra comfort of fur; in this form they gain a few inches in height but no real bulk; the body is covered in fur and has an obvious fox tail

**Juko** – Hispo; A wolf-sized fox really; in this form Kitsune can learn to use daggers with their mouths

**Kyubi** – Lupus; The fox form, indistinguishable from any other red fox

**Defined terms:**

**Delirium** – A state a human goes into when he or she sees one of the Changing Breeds in their Crinos or Hispo forms. An instinctual fear, the human wants to flee and commonly doesn't remember the encounter. Only an extremely willful human can fight off the fear.

**Impergium** – The age where the Changing Breeds participated in culling the growth of the human race. They commonly did this in the Crinos or Hispo forms so now those forms invoke the Delirium in modern humans.

**Veil** – What the Changing Breeds call the Delirium state. It's an illusion that the supernatural world no longer exists. When the Veil is pierced, their respective forms no longer bring on the Delirium for said human.

**Clan** – Kinfolk. Friends or family that are not affected by the Delirium.

I may use World of Darkness terminology and if I do, I'll try to remember to define them at the end of the chapter. If there's something that left is undefined, please tell me.

-MindKore


	2. Bad Luck

Dancing with Devils

Disclaimer: In the one titled "Legal Junk".

"Meh." – speech

'_Meh.'_ – thought

(OOO) - scene change

Chapter 1 – Bad Luck

The evening was tranquil; crickets chirping, hidden in the unbroken night. A figure walked down the stone path that cut through the park grounds, androgynous in attire with a giant bag on one shoulder and what appeared to be a massive, bent cloth-wrapped staff on the other. "What a great night." The melodious lilt of a female voice silenced the crickets for a moment. The chirping resumed, quieter though. She shifted, trying to adjust the enormous rucksack slung over her left shoulder.

She continued meandering down the path and came across quite a few romantic couples taking walks or picnicking on the grass. A breeze began to pick up, changing direction several times before settling on blowing toward her. Faintly, the scent of rot and old blood could be detected for a moment before vanishing. It sent a prickling feeling of foreboding down her spine; something was going to happen.

Screams and bursts of gunfire sliced through the air, breaking the peace of the evening. She spun around, dropping her bag to one side of the path and scanned the area. She dropped into a crouch; the massive wrapped staff was clutched tighter in her grip. Shapes came out of the surrounding trees; shambling, rotting forms and more lively-looking ones, all toting what looked like machine guns.

"Look what I've got Michael!" The muzzle of the gun was pressed into the temple of a young woman, lying prone and huddled against the broken form of her companion. "She's so pretty!" The owner of the gun was a mere scrap of a girl, no more than nineteen at best. She leered down at the woman and reached out with one hand to roughly stroke the woman's cheek. "Can I keep her?"

Her male compatriot sneered down at the prone woman. "I don't think she's worthy, Katy." He nudged the woman with the toe of his boot. "Look at how she's sniveling."

"Pity." Another burst of gunfire ended the woman's life. Katy stretched out her long tongue to catch the blood that splattered on her cheek, still smiling broadly. The other couples that had frozen to watch the outcome came to life. They started screaming and made a run for it, some not even making sure their respective others were with them. "What about the rest?"

"We feast Katy. We feast." He signaled the rest to open fire. Guns rattled as they began to methodically mow down people as if they were no more than grass.

'_Run.'_ Her instincts breathed. _'Leave them; they've got guns, you can't help.'_ One couple, a mere three feet away, didn't hit the ground in time and took the full brunt of the fire, their bodies convulsing as the bullets made their impact. Blood sprayed all over the one crouching in the grass, one bullet coming closer enough to her ear for her to feel the wind in its wake. _'Oh, that tears it!'_ Her fingers quickly unraveled the cloth around the staff in her hands, revealing it to be not a staff but a Japanese no-daichi, a greatsword, a massive katana that normally required two hands to wield properly. She slid the sword from its sheath with a ring of metal and charged the nearest ghoul.

(OOO)

Integra Hellsing sat at her desk, leaning back in her chair and enjoying the first night of freedom after a month of imprisonment in the infamous Tower of London. It wasn't that she was deprived of basic amenities but more of the fact that she was restricted to that one room for a month straight. And then that damned vampire coming in every night to annoy her after FREAK hunting. A mock investigation proved that the Hellsing Agency hadn't been responsible for the attack that involved Incognito and a full pardon was made live on television for the public eyes. Much of London was still in the process of being rebuilt; Hellsing Manor was going under the last repairs itself.

She shook her head; there was still some paperwork that needed to be caught up on; the first few being of major importance, concerning Iscariot running wild through the streets and large numbers of rampaging FREAK vampires. Not to mention having to deal with some mercenaries leading platoons of fresh-faced troops.

Her phone rang. Irritated, she smacked the speaker button. "Sir Integra!"

"Yes, Walter?" Amazing enough, Walter had suffered only minor injuries in the helicopter crash and had been running the scene while Integra was indisposed while making a full recovery.

"There have been emergency calls made within the last ten minutes concerning a large disturbance in Hyde Park. It's suspected it to be FREAKs; they've been terrorizing that area lately."

Integra smiled a tight, grim smile. She had a lot of pent-up frustration; what was a better release than watching FREAKs fall to the blessed bullets of her soldiers. "Dispatch only Alucard and Officer Victoria. And ready some of my equipment and a car; I'm going too."

"Right away!"

"You're coming too, Master?" Alucard stepped out from the shadows in her office, a mad grin plastered on his face. "This is going to be fun."

(OOO)

"Come on, vampire!" The girl held her blade loosely, ready to either launch an attack or defend. Michael hefted the large tree branch and the pair circled each other warily. _'Unbelievable! All this power and this miserable human can still stand up to me?!'_ Most of the ghouls had already fallen to her blade; his companion had an arm and leg lopped off and was rendered useless. He was sporting several deep gashes in his abdomen and on his left shoulder. Their dinner had fled, all those that could walk or get help moving that is; the more wounded ones were left behind, moaning and bleeding away their lives on the grass.

She was tiring, her stamina was wearing down as they continued their dance. "Aww, are you getting tired, little human? You should rest!" He launched into another set of ferocious swings that she halfheartedly fended off. She never saw the gut punch that sent her staggering backwards, all her wind knocked out of her. Her sole consolation was that the vampire was weakening as well; his punches didn't pack the power it did earlier.

"Is that the best you got?" She coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. With a roar, he started swinging wildly again in renewed earnest to kill the girl. In a sudden burst of speed, she dodged most of his blows and swung hard when his makeshift club was at the lowest point, taking off his head with one clean chop. "Guess so." She spat on the pile of dust that had formerly been a head. "Punk."

Someone started clapping. "Bravo! Bravo!"

She turned slowly at the sound of applause. "Wha?"

The man in red clapped his hands in slow applause, smirking at the wearied girl. The tall platinum-blonde had a gun calmly leveled at her, and the shorter strawberry-blonde girl was looking at her with interest. She noticed the wide fanged grin and groaned. "Oh God." She brought her sword across her and held it in a defensive position. "Look, I just killed two of your vampire buddies; if you're the bad guys, well, come on. I bet I can take the big one down with me." She took careful note of her new opponents. _'If this comes down to fighting, I'm dead.'_ She wiped her mouth again. "Hey, if I die, my id's in my bag."

Nobody moved. If possible, the smile on the man's face got even wider.

She was getting a little nervous with the gun trained on her. "Okay.... if you're the good guys then, well, I didn't get all the ghouls; they chased after the people who could run."

"Officer Victoria, go and eliminate the rest of the targets." The voice gave away the fact that the tall blonde was a woman dressed in men's clothes. Either that or it was a hermaphrodite. She was willing to bet on the former.

"Yes sir!" Seras drew her pistol from her holster and took off into the surrounding trees.

Tired of the standoff, she lowered her blade. Black blood gleamed wetly on the steel and her jeans, no cleaning her sword on her pant leg then. She dug around her pockets and pulled out a packet of tissues. Slowly, she tore the little plastic packet open with her teeth as she cast her eyes around for her scabbard. It was lying in the grass, not a foot away from the man in red. He picked up the sheath and read the inscription in the black wood aloud. "In the absence of light, darkness prevails." Chuckling lightly, he held it out for her.

Quickly, she wiped her sword off and shoved the offending trash into a pocket; it didn't really matter, more blood couldn't possibly make her dirtier than she already was. She hurried over to the man and retrieved it from his hands. "Thank you." She mumbled and slid her blade home.

"No thanks needed; you did my job for me." He grinned darkly down at her. His tone gave her the shivers and she backed away; suddenly feeling much too close. Eyes followed her carefully behind orange-tinted sunglasses. Sparing a glance, she didn't feel safe turning her back on him; she noticed that the blonde woman was standing right beside her bag; were these people attracted to her stuff or something? The gun was tucked back into a holster, instead she had her sword drawn and hanging loosely at her side.

She pulled the knit beanie lower over her ears and slung the weight of her sheathed blade to rest across her shoulders, her right hand wrapped firmly around the grip. Not two feet from the woman, there was a crack of gunfire and two shots of hot fury slammed solidly into her left shoulder. She lurched forward and stumbled into the arms of the blonde who caught her out of instinct, her drawn weapon dropping to the ground.

"You missed one." The man's voice called out cheerfully behind her. Her head swam with the unexpected pain and she tightened her grip on her sword, her left arm hung uselessly, much too painful to move. Two arms were wrapped around her upper body under her arms and holding her up easily. She was pressed up against the blonde, her face pressed into the cloth as she tried to pull away and get to her feet properly.

"Stop. You're going to cause more damage that way." She stopped struggling so at the woman's order; it was good that she was taller than her; she managed to put more weight onto her legs although she was still leaning heavily onto her.

"It's so nice to see Master making friends."

She ignored the comment. "Alucard, eliminate the target quickly." She ordered coldly. "We need to get back to base; she's bleeding profusely."

Alucard nodded, his mad grin in place once more. "Pathetic FREAK vampires." He rested his boot on her chest, drew his Jackal and took aim at her head.

Katy was lying on the ground, looking up into his eyes. "No! You're one of us! Help me!" She flailed under his boot and lost the gun she was holding in her ruined left hand, her shock that a fellow vampire would kill her got the best of her.

"Wrong. I'm better than you." And he pulled the trigger.

The girl in Integra's arms jerked at the shot. "Hold still."

She mumbled something into her jacket.

"What?" Integra shook the girl. "I didn't catch that."

She turned her face up to look the platinum-blonde in the eye. "I said I'm sorry. I'm bleeding all over your clothes." She murmured, her eyes slipping shut against her will as the blackness overtook her.

(OOO)

A/N: Well, what do you think? Second fanfic ever. It's been lurking in my head for a few days now, I had to get it out.

-MindKore


	3. Hospital Sheets

Dancing with Devils

Disclaimer: In the one titled "Legal Junk".

"Meh." – speech

'_Meh.'_ – thought

(OOO) - scene change

Chapter 2 – Hospital Sheets

"What happened?" The strawberry-blonde vampire stepped out of the trees, covered in bits and pieces of ghoul but looking none the worse for wear, and noted the bleeding girl in her commander's arms.

"Alucard, we need to get back to base at once. She's already blacked out." She paid no attention to the question from Seras. "Victoria, grab her bag, take the car back, and send someone to clean this mess up."

Seras nodded and scooped up the rucksack with one hand, the weight not an issue to the fledgling immortal. She slowed, sparing a small glance at the Alucard and Sir Integra who were still standing there unmoving. The smell of warm blood drifted over to her on the breeze, tantalizing and fresh and oh-so-tempting. She hurried away.

"Alucard, she needs to get to the infirmary." Integra ordered.

The elder vampire held up his hand. He prodded the wound with a gloved finger and brought it to his mouth, licking off the blood and showing off his obscenely long tongue along with how he could wrap the appendage around his finger. His grin widen at his master's expression of mild disgust. "If she dies, may I eat her?" His glove was still a pristine white; the bindings on them glowed faintly before turning back to black.

"Alucard, if she dies, it will be your fault and you will be punished appropriately." Granted that wasn't the most disgusting thing the vampire did her presence; it had to be one of the odder ones.

"May I turn her then?" He leaned down, putting his face near the wound and inhaled deeply.

If she had a free hand, she would've shoved his face away. She settled for sneer at her vampire. "Now, Alucard." Her voice took on a warning tone; she wasn't in the mood for his games with an armful of bleeding girl.

Alucard mock-pouted. "You're no fun, Master." Red-eyed, blinking shadows enveloped the both of them and dissolved into the night. A thin tendril of darkness reappeared, seized the abandoned sword, and disappeared with the weapon.

(OOO)

The doctor looked at the clipboard hanging off the foot of the hospital bed. "You're a lucky one, kid. Sir Hellsing doesn't normally give people private rooms, but then again, we don't have many females in the ward either." He smiled down at the girl. The id had been fished out of his patient's bag while the bullets were removed and she was being sewn up. She hadn't lost too much blood, so he figured she had passed out from shock and exhaustion. "Kitsuko Kuragari, eh?" The girl lying on the bed didn't respond; all those meds from yesterday still kept her quite sedated and he didn't expect her to up for hours yet, especially since they also had to medicate her again for thrashing.

"Dr. Trevellian?"

The doctor turned. "Yes, Sir Hellsing?"

"Any change?" She hadn't been in to check on the condition of the girl since Alucard brought them in last night.

"None at all; she's resting peacefully now." He replaced the clipboard to the holder at the foot of the bed. "If you'll excuse me." Nodded to her, he stepped out of the room, leaving the Hellsing alone.

Integra stared down at the girl as if she had the answers written on her face. She didn't seem to be associated with Iscariot, but one could never be for sure. After all, some reports mentioned a Japanese nun that also wielded a sword, mowing down heretics that opposed the Catholic Church.

"Ah, Sir Integra?" Walter knocked twice before opening the door.

"Have you found any information on her?" She didn't turn to address him, her gaze still intent on the slumbering female.

"Yes, it was quite easy to acquire her public records." He glanced over the abbreviated history he held in his hands. "Her mother died in childbirth and she was raised by her maternal uncle. She began formal schooling a year early and currently holds Bachelors' Degrees in Psychology and Computer Science. For a good part of the previous year, she was living in Japan with family."

"Her weapon?"

"That type of blade is known as a no-daichi, the "horse-killing" sword. The swordsmith's mark at the hilt is Yamamoto Matsuko, her maternal grandfather. He's reputed to forge some of the best bladed weapons in this century."

While a giant sword was certainly an odd weapon, it didn't compare to the other one found in her bag. "I meant those silver claws." Integra slipped a cigarillo into her mouth but didn't light it. This girl was different; perhaps a modern-day vampire hunter?

"It bears no maker's mark and no information came up on the database." Walter cast a glance at the wardrobe where the affects had been placed. The Hellsing held out her hand for the information and he quickly passed it to her.

"It doesn't say anything about her business in Japan." She scanned through the information quickly. "Nor how she acquired such unusual weaponry."

"Yes, our source there didn't turn up any information other than she was living with her relatives in Hakodate. The sword is assumed to be a gift from her grandfather."

"I suppose we shall just have to ask her when she wakes then."

A timely groan came from the occupant of the bed. "Did anyone get the plates of the truck that hit me?"

(OOO)

A/N: Hm. A little short.

Other miscellaneous things: A Japanese no-daichi is really just a giant katana, usually of poorer make than katanas. Oh, and it's about 6 feet long, give or take a few inches.

Forgive a poor writer for her mistakes.

-MindKore


End file.
